


Embraced by Adrenaline, Kissed by Defeat

by Praeconfuzia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Halloween, M/M, Siege-O-Ween, Siege-o-ween 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praeconfuzia/pseuds/Praeconfuzia
Summary: That nightmare isn’t something he can ignore forever, they can try, they can hide but eventually one of them will fail.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Embraced by Adrenaline, Kissed by Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings to you! It‘s my turn in the Siege-oween event from DualRainbow on Tumblr and I decided for something classic. I will tell you my prompt at the end of the story, otherwise it will probably tell too much if I‘d said it just now.

The halls were quiet, only the distant music echoing along the walls, sounding distorted but strangely familiar. Bandit still was a bit pissed that they would miss the Halloween Party, after all it was – besides the 1st of April – the perfect occasion to pull pranks and scare the more jumpier of his colleagues to their core. But this year, this day, he will not go. He felt slightly disappointed, when he thought about last year, someone managed to convince all to make a costume party and god, it was as if Kapkan had found his second element. He still felt a pang of excitement bubble up when he thought about the hunter’s costume, a creature directly coming from hell, with the most authentic looking skull paint, that Caveira didn’t leave Glaz alone for the first hour, bombarding him with questions about _How is it possible to let a painting look that realistic?_ And of course the stories that are born from _every_ party inside base. With so much people here, the normally stressful, hard and important job they all have it is not much of a surprise that one of the rare partys is a welcome possibility to relieve stress, for all of them. He chuckled when an image of IQ, Ash, Mira and Twitch popped up in his mind, all of them in the company of too much alcohol, giving the rest of them the most ~~terrible~~ wonderful singing contest in earth’s history. But nothing was better than the moment when Thermite challenged Tachanka into a drinking contest. Stupid American was never in his life that near to alcohol intoxication. In the end, the russian bear of a man pulled the loser up in his arms and carried him to the infirmary, kindly laughing at Thermite’s weak attempts to break free and continue the contest, but his shaking hands couldn’t even find the broad shoulders to push against anymore. So he was just babbling along, snickering while Sasha laughed, listening to the slurred words, while carrying him like a real gentleman and good winner to the watching eye of the med bay to take care of him.

But as just said at the beginning, this year Bandit will not witness such stories. They had other plans.

Their room was dark, Jäger stood at his bed with his back turned towards him. He smiled. That will be so easy. A sudden pain let the smirk vanish and he only managed to stop the quiet hiss from escaping his lips. It hurt. Fuck.

He had to do it now, and quick. Without making a sound, he closes in on Jäger, the engineer was still oblivious to his presence, his gaze concentrated on the things in front of him. He could smell him, Marius’ own odor he learned to love, the faint smell of his shower gel he used not too long ago. He wrapped his arms around him, one hand on his belly, the other over his chest. He felt how Marius stiffened, heard the surprised inhale before his aching teeth are driven in the soft skin on his neck and when Dominic started sucking, a shiver ran down the delicate frame of Jäger’s body before a chuckle pushed free between his lips. He squirmed, but Dom’s hands where only holding him tighter.

“Stop it”, he says, but that encouraged Bandit only to put even more effort in it. “It tickles! Dom, please!” Jäger laughed and when he felt the pressure on his neck disappearing, he turned in Bandit’s embrace, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. His own hand came up to his neck, where he was bitten not 5 seconds ago, felt over the place, caressing the bite mark and the skin. Bandit’s own hands rested on Jäger’s lower back, pulling him closer while a mischievous smile spread itself on his face, the cold light of the moon glistening on his teeth. Jäger let out a quiet chuckle and shakes his head, his second hand comes now up to Bandit’s mouth, the tip of his index finger tracing the line of his teeth, feeling the sharp canine and with the help of his thumb he pulled on it, pushed it back and forth until it lost it’s hold and together with the other teeth the whole set of plastic teeth was pushed down and awkwardly stuck in Bandit’s mouth, causing him to grimace and to finally take it out.

They both looked down at it, the whole thing shiny with Dom’s saliva and he grimaced again, wearing it was never a pleasant feeling, before he threw it carelessly on Marius’ bed, next to the prepared gear that was ready to be picked up.

“You’re an idiot”, Marius sighed with a smile.

“I’m _your_ idiot.”

“Hmmm, say it again.”

“I’m your idiot. Forever.”

The shine in Marius’ eyes was the same he had when Dominic told him the three words for the first time.

“I love you, Dom.” And before Bandit had time to react, he was pulled down for a short, sweet kiss.

Dominic smiled when they parted again.

He watched Jäger grab his stuff and when he turned around again he offered his hand.

“Happy Halloween”, he said, when Jäger took it.

Together they left their quarters, Bandit’s own gear was already on the helipad. He hurried to get ready extra early to still have enough time for that little joke with Jäger.

When they arrive on the landing pad, everyone was waiting already, even though it was still early thinking about the time that was said during the mission’s briefing. At first Bandit was not happy to have to go on a mission on the 31th October, on Halloween, but at least Jäger was with him and not one of the newest additions of rainbow. The old man, Zero, was a cool guy, but Bandit disliked the Norwegian. He and Maxim had already pulled their first prank on him before they had a proper conversation with him. And to be honest – Dominic didn’t want one to happen.

When they arrive the three recruits, who are completing their team to a number of five, stand erect and gave them a short salute, before they continue with whatever they’re doing.

Bandit gave them a short look. He knew them from before, these three where the three best of their classes, Kuugo just finished his first year and Jackson and Hartwich were about to graduate and become operator themselves.

Not much later they were up in the air. This time their destination didn’t lead them beyond the country’s borders, but if one would ask Bandit, apparently not far away from them. It took them an hour on the fly, then they’ll switch to a car and the last remaining kilometers they will walk.

He leaned back in his seat, accidentally bumping shoulders with Jäger who had his helmet sitting in his lap, subconsciously fiddling with the cable of his headphones. It looked like he didn’t even registered the touch at all, too deep in thought. Bandit decided to rescue him from his own mind like he sometimes had to do. He fingered for one of the headphones.

“Wat’cha hearing?” They locked eyes when the surprised gaze of Jäger fell on him. Marius didn’t answer, didn’t need to, because Bandit already tucked the little thing in his ear, listening. But it took not a second until a smug smile spreads across his face.

“ _I Can’_ _t D_ _ecide_ , huh? Didn’t you say you don’t like that song? I thought it was too much a song for a _psycho?”_

“Yeah… But you like it. So I gave it a try”, he mumbled sheepishly, avoiding to meet Bandits gaze.

“And?”

“I kinda like it”, he mumbled, avoiding his eyes again fighting against the smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips.

The smile morphed into a small grin, smugness shimmering in Dom’s eyes. “I knew I could count on your taste in music. Let’s see what else we have here.” And while talking he already grabbed Jäger’s phone, that little thief. He entered the code with ease just like it would be the other way around. Normally they both weren’t that romantic to share all and everything with their partner, but this one was kinda special. After long, careful observation Jäger was able to spy the combination that would unlock Dominic’s phone and he used it to pull a prank on him, seeking revenge for when Bandit stole his lunch out of the fridge for the 13th time. That way he sneaked his way into Bandit’s phone to play around, make his phone and it’s settings a mess, change his code, wallpapers, alarm clock, and so on. Bandit was annoyed to no end, thinking Dokkaebi did it because of an argument they had the day before. It was one of Jäger’s first pranks ever and Bandit can still remember how quick he was to tell him everything, how often he apologized and how the bad conscience weighed down on him. He even told Bandit his own code to unlock his phone, to make up for it. Even though Bandit told him that wasn’t necessary, that he wasn’t upset anymore. He told him nonetheless and since then none of them had changed their code.

“ _Dance with the devil._ Quite fitting for tonight, isn’t it?” Bandit grinned darkly, looking at Jäger.

Jäger met his gaze. “Seems so.”

Minutes later the song ended and it skipped to the next.

“Is that your Halloween playlist?”, he asked, one brow raised.

Jäger took a look on his phone. “ _The Dark Of You_ isn’t scary.”

“But the title’s fitting.” Dom smirked. Than he leaned back, resting his head on the headrest behind. Closing his eyes he listened, finding that somehow it made him sad but combined with the loud noise of the helicopter blades it became an apocalyptic touch. He felt the irritated presence of Jäger shifting next him, he didn’t expected Dominic to listen so intently to this kind of song.

It got darker with every minute that passed. When they finally arrived the eerie light of the moon was obscured by an upcoming fog, clouding their surroundings. In front of them was an old factory along with a few warehouses attached to it. It once was part of an industrial area, producing nearly everything what the town few kilometers away was in need of. But it seems like that was ages ago, the whole region was abandoned and the buildings about to fall apart, left behind for the nature to take over.

“It’s best to split up.” Jäger said. “Let’s sneak in from both sides and attack them simultaneously.”

Bandit looked at him, pondering.

It was a mission to secure a bio-hazard container, Intel says it contains remnants from the Chimera outbreak. Further, their enemies aren’t White Masks. A small group of terrorists managed to get their hands on that container and now these rookies are up for something big it seems. Six’ knowledge about them is pretty small thanks to the fact that they have never been really in action before.

They have to be careful on what they do, they don’t know how the enemy will react. “Right, let’s do this.” To Bandit’s great dismay Six choose him to be the head of the mission. “Hartwich goes with Jäger, Kuugo and Jackson with me.” He paused, gaze flickering over the four pairs of eyes drawn to him. Everything was clear, no questions needed to be asked. It was one of the strategies they talked about earlier. The recruits nodded, he felt Jägers eyes upon him, waiting for the start.

They split up. Jäger disappeared behind a corner of the factory building with the recruit following closely behind.

Bandit gave the two others a sign and they started sneaking their way towards the nearest entry point. They crossed an open field, way too large for Bandit’s liking but the mist did much to cover them. It increased over the last minutes.

They made it to a garage gate, one along a few, but the door from this one was dislocated, ripped out of their hinges and now laying uselessly on the floor. Bandit held up his right hand balled into a fist and they stopped immediately behind him.

“Jäger, you there?” It took only two seconds before his radio crackled alive.

“We’re ready to enter.”

“Did you saw any signs of the enemy?”

“Not yet. Maybe they are hiding deeper inside the building.”

“Maybe. Be careful.”

They entered soundlessly. Everything seems abandoned, it’s like they’ve been the first humans walking through these halls since an eternity. Minutes passed and nothing happened. Seconds stretched.

Then the radio comes to live again.

“We found the container.” Bandit felt his shoulders relax upon hearing Jäger’s voice. “Going to secure it and then head back to meeting point.”

“No enemies nearby?”

“Seems not. Saw not a sign of someone lastly being around here. Probably it’s best to bring the container out of their reach then come back to take care of the terrorists?”

“Alright, we-”

“What?!” A shocked voice cut him off and was followed by a scream.

“Jäger? What’s happening?”

“The container broke.” Jäger’s voice was flat with shock, sounding paralyzed.

“What? How?! Where are you, we’re coming to-”

“No! You will probably get infected too.”

“We will not. Jäger, listen. You need to tell me what happened exactly. Where are you? What’s with Hartwich? Are either of you hurt?”

“No… We’re near the main entrance, one of the offices next to the cafeteria. I don’t know how it happened, but somehow the container broke and.. Hartwich was standing next to it, he… Oh god we are exposed to it right now, we’re…” Jäger sounds more and more breathless, he made a retching sound. “The virus-”

“Jäger, calm down. It’s alright. Use your antidote and you both will be fine. Remember how you use it? Doc showed us, back in Base.”

“I- yeah, I…” His voice trailed off.

“Jäger?”

A heavy sound was heard, as if something heavy had hit the floor. “H-Hartwich he-” Something is moving, likely Jäger scrambling.

“Jäger? Answer me, what’s happening? Jäger?!”

“… I-” Jäger tried to answer but fast, shallow breaths cut his words short. Bandit recognized it even through the shitty quality of the radio. The fact that they are exposed to the virus that caused the Chimera outbreak years ago and nearly killed him back then threw Jäger into a panic attack. Every time he had a hard time stopping it by himself, now it will be impossible not with the infection right in front of him.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt when an inhuman scream was heard, not over the comms but echoing along the dark walls.

Without further thinking about it Bandit started sprinting towards the place Jäger told him. He heard footsteps following him closely.

Jäger was currently unable to use the antidote himself, if they’re not fast enough, they won’t make it in time to safe him and get rid of the infection.

While running he puts a hand on his vest, feeling up the shape of the small canister that secures the emergency syringe. It contains the antidote for the Chimera virus, the one that Doc managed to develop together with Dr. Macintosh and fight against the outbreak. Bandit and Jäger were both given one of them, given that it was said that the chance of getting actually infected was pretty small and even if the entire team was exposed to it, the extraction team had a little stock of the antidote with them. They didn’t want to give it to all five of them, preventing the case that when the team gets caught the enemy would get his hands on five portions of the antidote.

The office area wasn’t far from them and when Bandit rushed in, he immediately spotted the infected recruit.

His body was shaking, he grabbed his hair in despair and let out another scream. The transformation of his body hadn’t started yet, but inside of him the fire was already raging. Within the first twenty minutes the virus can still be treated and healed with the virostatic. They just need to immobilize him and inject the antidote.

He cautiously walks closer to one of the recruits, looking down to the stun grenades dangling from his belt.

“Throw it”, he said, his voice only a whisper. He can’t afford to call it out loud right now to warn Jäger or the other recruit, not without alerting Hartwich too.

Jackson nods and grabs the grenade carefully, looking for the best place for it to land. Then he throws it and he, Bandit and Kuugo covered their eyes just in time, the youngest recruit saw the small object flying and remembered it’s shape not a second too late. Voices were heard, one of the surprised and now confused recruit and the other was Jäger’s, probably terrified.

A blood-curdling growl left the throat of the recruit, now a step closer to insanity when he looked at them, his eyes unfocused and still unable to hear, but somehow he sensed their positions perfectly.

“Careful.” Bandit switched to the sidearm. His hand coming up slowly, opening the pocket that held the syringe, extracting it from it’s canister.

Then suddenly it lunged at them. The infection was so fast they barely had any time to react. It jumps at Kuugo and Bandit watches how Hartwich ripped a hand over the recruit’s torso, something at his fingers is sharp enough to tear through the gear and the layers of uniform and skin. It splatters, tiny droplets land on his mask, seep through the cotton and it feels _wet_ against his cheek. There is a soft splashing noise when something indescribable hits his visor. They watch the youngest of them fall, his hands clutching desperately on his gun while his knees gave out under him and he falls backwards. Without a try to catch himself he hits the ground.

Hartwich’s head whips around and his eyes are shimmering when he looks at Bandit. His hands lift the gun and aim at the recruit, the trigger pulled before his brain was able to catch with what’s happening. The recruit stumbles back, tries to catch himself but stumbles over the body of Kuugo. He falls onto his back, his left arm moves as if to push him back up again but his head lolls to the side. A sickening sound can be heard when he tries to draw air in his lungs, a gurgling, wet sound mixed with fear. He coughs and his upper body jerks futilely. When he lays still there is blood seeping through the balaclava over his mouth, forming a puddle on the ground.

He has to force himself to look away, look up and search their surroundings for Jäger. When Jackson threw the stun grenade he heard Jäger’s voice, he had to be near them at this point but he didn’t saw him, was too occupied keeping his eyes on the infection to look out for the pilot.

There was a sound coming from the hallway that connected the office area with the warehouse they previously came from. He started to walk, giving the recruit a short glance but stops in his tracks, when his eyes fell upon him. Jackson was shaking so hard it was easy visible through his uniform and all the gear. His eyes never left the two corpses on the floor and there wasn’t a reaction when Bandit called out his name. He lowered his gun and walked up to him, stepping between him and the bodys and blocking his line of sight. He laid a hand upon the shaking man’s shoulder and called his name again. This time his eyes found the way towards Bandit’s own. He hated his superior when he did that exact thing to him when he himself was a recruit in the academy but there weren’t any other ways to do this.

“Listen. Now is not the time to cry or let your feelings freak out, we need to stay concentrated. This isn’t over. When you experience now some sort of mental breakdown I can’t guarantee that your ass will come out here alive.” Jackson blinked at him and Bandit gave him a firm slap on his cheek maybe with a bit more force than needed. He re-positioned his gun when they both locked eyes. “I know you where friends with Kuugo and very close to Hartwich but we have to keep our shit together now to get rid of the virus. Only that’s how we are able to tell their parents that their kids died because of a reason, during a fight to save their lifes. Is that fucking clear?”

In the darkness he saw the recruits eyes shimmering with something wet but he nodded. Bandit heard him inhaling a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut before he forced his shoulders to straighten up again. Bandit gave him a nod in return, then he continued his way towards the hallway.

He feared for Jäger’s well being, they didn’t know by now if he was infected too or just scared and freaked out. If so, he probably had a flashback back to his crash and Bandit knew that they had to be extra careful on how they plan to approach him. If he is infected, well… same. But in that case they also had to keep an eye on the time if they want to treat and cure him with the antidote.

They heard shuffling in the hall again, quick movements. Bandit gestured to the recruit to follow him, walking through the hallway towards the entrance. He switched to the P12 and aimed at everything and nothing, searching for movement. His left hand holding the antidote comes up stabilizing his right hand holding the gun like he would do with a flashlight. They step into the open hall, the half familiar surroundings did things to stress Bandit even further. A clattering sound echoed along the tall walls and made Jackson flinch. Dominic saw him hesitate in his movements but after a moment he continued to follow him. He shot him a look over his shoulder.

“Turn on your flashlight, can’t see shit here.”

They continued on with the small source of light on their side but still for the first minutes their search was fruitless. The wind blew through the holes ripped in the walls by the weather and played devilish with their minds, creating sounds that fool them effectively. Their movements grew agitated by the second.

They nearly reached the end of the hall, the dull moonlight falling in through the open gate they used as entrance not too long ago, obscured by the fog and strewn out in every direction except for the warehouse’s blackness. Out of the corner of his eye his saw something moving but when he turned to look at it Jackson turned in the opposite direction, searching with his flashlight but finds nothing. An unknown feeling creeps up Bandit’s back when he looks around. It was eerily silent, the wind was gone. Finally he reaches a hand up to his radio about to call out for his fellow operator but the words got stuck in his throat when he heard his own voice not a meter behind his back. Jackson screams and Bandit turns, startled.

There he stands, looking at them with a calm posture. His visor was down, concealing his features and Bandit doesn’t like it. It disturbs him all of a sudden.

“Jäger. You ok? Hurt?” His voice didn’t gave his thoughts away. Or at least Bandit hoped so.

The recruit’s flashlight was pointed directly at Jäger’s face but he doesn’t let himself be bothered by it. Bandit thought he could see the other’s eyes for a moment shining through the visor.

“Yeah. I’m fine”, Jäger says as if everything was okay.

Bandit felt relief and hated himself for it. They weren’t safe. This wasn’t true. Something was wrong.

“Jäger”, Bandit said. “it’s dark in here. Take off your helmet.”

In the light of the flashlight he saw Jäger’s mouth moving under the balaclava.

“Why? It’s my protection. I can get hurt when I’m without it.” It sounded like Jäger was smiling.

The hairs on his neck stood on end as a freeze took over his body and there was no cooling breeze needed for it. The air was still and the world was drained of all sounds. He gripped the gun harder, felt his fingers ache.

“Jäger. Do it.”

He was silent. Seconds passed, then he took a step forward.

“Don’t move”, Bandit warned but when Jäger took a second step he screamed with his best drill voice “Stay there!” and Jäger stopped looking at him.

“Where is your Carbine?” How was you able to fight the infected recruit without weapon?

“I lost it when the Infection attacked me.”

“Why didn’t you get it back?”

Jäger tilted his head. For a second the flashlight managed to shine through his visor in a way that allowed Bandit to see through it. He stumbled backwards, screaming at Jackson to get away from Jäger when he saw the red eyes. Bandit’s own eyes widened. The recruit followed him with movements that had a contagious panic with them. They aimed their guns at Jäger but he didn’t even flinch.

“Jäger is infected, we need to inject him with the antidote otherwise he can’t be saved. Understand?” The recruit nodded stiff with eyes wide. “Just as we practiced it with Doc”, Bandit reminded him. “But first we need to catch him.”

Jäger looked at them, curious, waiting.

With Marius in front of them they couldn’t make a plan on how to get him and Bandit knew attacking an Infection without knowing what to do was not the smartest idea but they had no choice. The Infection would lunge at them the moment they turn their backs towards it for a temporary retreat.

A cloud covered the moon outside, blocking all the little light that was left out and drenching them in complete blackness. Jackson’s flashlight started flickering, the pauses before the light came back growing longer and suddenly Jäger was gone when it came back on. A cry left the recruit’s mouth, the small ray of light searching hastily around their surroundings. Bandit felt something beside him, moving closely, he switched back to his MP7 and fires a few rounds in the general direction. He didn’t want to really hit Jäger, hurt him, but otherwise he had to, immobilize him to find out what was going on with him. The gun was ripped away from him, thrown away back into the hall, a distant clattering somewhere sounding like doom. He nearly lost grip of the antidote but with all his luck it stayed in his hands, sweaty, gloved fingers closing around it tightly.

There was an impact right next to him, the recruit was knocked off his feet, picked up and thrown with so much speed a chilling, complaining sound echoed through the warehouse when Jackson’s back hit the next metal wall full force right next to the broken garage door. He fell to the ground, propped up against the wall, head slumped down on his chest. The flashlight illuminates the now dark doorway like a mockery, the small artificial light battling with the untouchable, cold beams of white moonlight when it suddenly came back, still obscured by the fog but giving its milky shine to everything it was able to touch.

Jäger stands, turns to face Bandit but he’s gone. Hidden so professionally that even Jäger had to look for him, he starts walking to the spot where he had last seen him standing, his eyes scanning every surface like they weren’t even affected by the dark.

Bandit sneaks up on him, took his time, the syringe in hand, ready. His P12 in its holster had all 12 bullets left but he’s not going to use it anyway. It was going to be close quarter combat and he wanted his left hand free and not occupied by holding something. Doc’s words were playing on repeat in his head, his hands shaking so furiously he fears that his fingers will slip and loose grip of the antidote, giving away his position in the process when it falls onto the ground with a clatter. Then Jäger stops when Bandit is not far behind anymore, he doesn’t turn around but stares ahead, his posture giving away a feeling of something evil Bandit couldn’t quite place. He’s only two steps behind him, darkness clouding both completely but Bandit saw his silhouette against a bright ray of moonlight falling in through a hole somewhere in the roof. A chill went down Bandit’s spine, a warning like a sixth sense he developed during his years in this job, starting with the undercover mission seemingly ages ago now. Something was about to happen, he had to strike _now._ He lunged forward, flying over the separating ground like a bird, slinging an arm around Jäger’s throat like an anaconda, tilting his head to the side and infecting the antidote into the right of his neck without giving himself time to struggle, to hesitate, Doc’s voice the only thing he hears. He stands there like this a little longer than he had to, his body seeming to have trouble registering that the danger was taken care of. His skull starts prickling and it spreads onto his shoulders and upper arms.

“You humans are always so gullible.”

Jäger gripped his arm with so much force the muscles in his forearm let go of its hold of Jäger, now weakly captured in the others hand. The words were like poison in his mouth the way he spat them out but sounded eerily relaxed at the same moment. Bandit struggled to get Jäger’s fingers loosen around his his forearm but they didn’t move. Something turned, everything turned, Jäger moved so quick and whirled him around in a moment so short his brain wasn’t clear enough to catch it. Arms enveloped his chest, catching, locking, squeezing every remaining bit of freedom away. He kicked, thrashed out and gripped the sidearm strapped to his thigh. A hand laid itself over his own holding the gun, pulling it up with grip that didn’t care if Bandit agreed or not, his hand just being that of a doll around the weapon. Jäger raised it further and aimed and Bandit felt nausea climbing up his esophagus. His shoulders went stiff and shook violently at the same time. Stop, he repeated it over and over until he realized the voice was only in his head. His ears rang but the sound was torn to pieces when Jäger emptied the magazine into the wall right next to the recruit. Bandit felt sick, his grip on the gun, if there was one before, now completely gone, no resistance was shown when it was pulled out of his grasp and thrown away somewhere in the blackness, accompanying his MP7.

“Jäger…” His voice sounded almost calm, level even. “Why are you doing this?”

For a moment he believed Jäger was going to answer but no words were given to him. His head was tilted sideways, secured there, when his mask was being pulled up, the lower end of it pushed up above until his neck laid bare. Something hurt him there, damaging the integrity of skin, letting his nerves light up, his veins go on fire and throwing his brain in a haze. Something took control, took the lead gently out of his hands and told him to stay back, sit down and watch, let others do what was needed, what was expected of him now.

Pressure was building up in his rib cage, pressing down on his fast beating heart, a headache accompanying it, and like that, Dominic wasn’t able to tell when, but suddenly his whole self was in pain, his neck felt like someone poured gasoline over it and lit it up, he was feeling the flesh turning black and peeling off the bones, wanting to devour, to kill him. He wanted to shrug it off, push it away, in his dreamy state he lifted a hand but it was catched by Jäger’s, interlacing their fingers in one another and bringing it back down, holding it there. Time slowed down when his eyelids started to drop, his gaze lingered on the holes next to Jackson when it all got blurry.

There was a cut, Bandit knew it. The second his mind was being switched back on, he knew it. His body was laying on the ground, no longer standing. His head was pulled up by some reason and when he opens his eyes he stared up at Jäger who looked down at him calmly. There was more light around them, night was maybe coming to an end, it had to be like that because why else was everything much clearer for Bandit to see. Suddenly he felt the urge to cry, his mind looking for a way to relieve the experienced stress but he refused it. With the bottom of his heart he was not going to show more weakness than he already had.

Jäger met his gaze, it was still clouded but a tiny bit clearer now, allowing Bandit to start to understand the situation he’s in even though it will take a very long time from now on. Jäger can tell, he knew it. The sclera of both of those wonderful eyes are bright red, a symptome of what’s going on in his body even if it’s just a harmless little sign compared to other things Bandit isn’t aware of right now, all the burst blood vessels flooding his eyes with the life giving red until it’s overflowing, mixing with tears that are unable to hold back.

Then suddenly something clicks in place Bandit didn’t knew it was missing before and his jaw hurt, his throat constricting nearly completely. Something was in his nose, intoxicating but he knew there was only air, sweet sickening air but something was with it, coming along with it and it drove Bandit crazy.

He gasped and his feet started shuffling uselessly without him realizing, fingers scratching over the ground searching for something.

Jäger’s hands on his shoulders pushing him up sitting, making his head spin and his vision black out, his sense of balance not able to deal with the sudden shift in position. Before he fully steadied himself a hand around his arm pulled him up, had him stumbling along with Jäger’s steps that were way too fast for him to follow. Then the hand was gone and robbed of the only thing keeping him upright he crashes back on the ground. His eyes follow Jäger, saw him kneeling down next to it and when he blinked his view cleared and he saw the body of the recruit, Jäger lifting one of the dead arms up and pulling out his knife. In a swift motion the blade had cut the uniform in two and sliced the skin of Jackson’s forearm open, cutting down sickly deep and laying the flesh under it bare. Blood started pouring out of it as if it had waited for it to do so the whole time and Bandit started to wonder how’s that possible, how’s blood in a dead body supposed to pour out so fast. It splashed down it sweet sound in Bandit’s ears and he choked on his own breath, fear making his arms holding up weak. Jäger met his gaze, forced him to look at him, at it, at the blood and Bandit scrambled backwards, his body being invaded by a strong prickling sensation that made him numb all over. Jäger stand back up closing the distance and it was only then that Bandit was reminded of the use of his legs and struggled to came back to his feet as fast as it was possible. He made it to the garage door, passed it and felt a burst of confidence upon seeing the open field clouded by mist, he can hide in there, he can-

Nothing, the next instance he was tackled to the ground, his head hit the concrete but was protected from the worst by his helmet and tried to turn around, looking at Jäger standing over him over his shoulder but felt himself being pulled back up the next second, a hand in his neck dragging him the way back he came. Something familiar came back to life, he experienced it before on missions, he recognized it when he started screaming, struggling, thrashing, grabbing the hand holding him, hitting it, scratching over the jacket covering the arm and nearly tearing it. He heard the sound of his beating heart in his head, his nose smelling _that_ again and he was about to go crazy. Terror bloomed inside when Jäger pushed him forward letting him stumble forward two steps until he collapsed right in front of the recruit, his knees producing a wet sound when they hit the puddle of blood forming under Jackson’s left arm next to his body. Then Bandit learned why the blood was oozing out of him like crazy, saw the tiny next to non-existent movements of the chest, heard his ragged breaths with long pauses between them.

Jäger stepped around him knelt down next to Jackson, looking at him with something unreadable while taking his helmet off, placing it by his side followed by his mask and picked up his arm again, the motion looking nearly gentle. He brought it up to his mouth again and Bandit felt the pang of a dark feeling in his chest when Jäger’s lips closed around a part of the cut, temporarily reducing the blood that falls down to the ground. Then Jäger was right in front of him, when had he moved, Bandit wasn’t able to tell. The scent was stronger now, clearly too much now when he saw Jäger’s bloodied lips. He let himself being pushed down but when he felt hands trying to open the fastening of his helmet his instincts helped him again by bringing life back in his body. He fought against the hands, swatted them away, pushed at the shoulders above him but Jäger grabbed his wrists, fishing his flailing hands out of the air and pressing them forceful above his head on the ground. His helmet was easily removed same for his mask and Bandit flinched when cold air and moon’s light hit his skin. Jäger leaned down and Bandit craned his neck, futile attempt to avoid him, to tell him to fuck off, but Jäger didn’t care. A hand grabbed his chin and forced him to turn back to him, then a sensation hit Bandit’s mind that let everything go insane.

It was warm, wet, smelling so delicious it made him sick, a desperate want growing in his throat and fighting against his urge to scream, Bandit was hypersensitive to everything, it was too loud, too fast, too intensive, hurting him, every time no matter what he does, it increases, unstoppable, _why_ is everything hurting him? Strong fingers forced themselves between his jaws that are clenched together, forcing them apart and Bandit pressed his lips together more tightly, panic in his head.

His hands being released the next he felt was how the little bastard pinched his nose shut. Cut off from all air he fought with what little oxygen he had left, mobilizing the almost cute amount of power that still remained in him and pushed against the body sitting on his belly, his fists met his chest, upper arms, shoulders but either Jäger just didn’t care or it was just as weak as a toddler’s punch. It feels as if a cramp took over his lungs, forcing his back being pushed up from the ground slightly, a weak, tortured whine escaping between their lips, followed by some more but Bandit was occupied with realizing how terrifyingly quick his hands refuse to do what he told them, sinking to the ground even though he screams at them to stay upright, to fight back. When Jäger felt the muscles in his cheeks loosen his tongue pushed forward, between the limp lips of Bandit, bringing with it the liquid that will be Bandit’s downfall.

The moment it touched the inside of Bandit’s mouth his body started working on autopilot, swallowing obediently, grateful, happily all of what Jäger was giving to him. There was a cloud inside his head just like the fog around them and when they parted again, Jäger standing up and leading back him to the recruit Bandit follows and Jäger didn’t even have to do anything when Bandit puts the poor recruit’s arm up himself this time. The cut itself calmed Bandit and seeing the blood still flowing out of it, even though much slower than before, he felt relieved when his lips touched the sliced skin, his tongue gathering every droplet it can get, diving as deep into the gash is possible, earning a moan from Jackson but it sounded strange, drawn out as if his mind was not there anymore.

He gulped and gulped, not knowing anymore how much of the life he stole from the man. Then came the time where it slowed down, later stopping completely. He blinked, needing some time to process it and putting the arm down, laying it in his lap while still holding it, looking down at the pristine white flesh shining through the carnage of red. It was all a mess. He knelt in the lake of blood, it seeped through his jeans, making it clench on his skin, a sticky feeling. It was also on top of it, droplets that fell down while he buried his nose in the bleeding wound. A hand came into view grabbing the lifeless arm and laying it down softly in Jackson’s lap.

Looking up he saw Jäger sitting next to him, smiling at him but it was different than his usual smile.

Bandit’s eyes fell on his lips, spotting a single droplet running down his cheek from the right corner of his mouth. Something made him lean forward, licking it up all the way to Jäger’s lips that easily parted when he demanded access, following the trail. His tongue pushed forward almost violent, attacking its counterpart and Jäger let him go full ravage while searching for every bit of red remaining. When everything gone, his mouth nearly clean, the kiss, if one want to call it that, continued, Jäger taking the lead gently, his tongue giving Bandit’s own soft taps as to encourage it to continue but Bandit wasn’t in the state of mind to even register it. The contact broke when Bandit sank down slowly to the ground, guided by Jäger’s gentle hands.

Bandit felt how there was something on his mind that took control again, leaving him like a doll at the mercy of its owner. Jäger placed his head in his lap again, he looked at him, monitoring him, but at this point Bandit can’t bring himself to care what will happen to him next anymore.

He stared up at the ceiling, despite the darkness seeing every detail, smelling the carnage around him, less now, mixed with something that he recognized as Jäger’s shower gel and he knew he shouldn’t be able to perceive all that but at that point it was all crashing down on him, unstoppable and it was too much for him, it started to hurt again. A pained sound was hurt and it took him a few seconds to understand that it was his mouth that let it slip. A hand touched his cheek and look at that, it eased some of the migraine torturing him and subconsciously he leaned against the touch, just wanting the pain to stop for a minute. There was a strange feeling to his belly, it felt equally like a calm fondness like when you just finished a very exquisite meal but on the other hand it was as if his stomach was about to heave but his body refused to let go of what’s inside of it. Fingers were carding through his hair and it was only then he realized the tears rolling down his face, his vision becoming a red blur.

Jäger watched him when his eyes shut themselves again, separating him from Dominic. Now he allowed his shoulders to fall, his posture crumbling when he looked down at Bandit. When their tongues met he already felt the heat in the other’s mouth, the amount of saliva caused by the change his teeth are going to undergo for the next weeks now.

He heard steps at the garage door and his first reaction was to hiss while wondering how caught up he had been that he hadn’t heard her.

The figure stands there, the silhouette looming despite it’s frailness. He leaned down, shielding Bandit with his arms, wanting to protect him, hide him.

“Are you happy with yourself?” There is no tone to her voice but still it came across what she wanted to tell, him to know. He bit his tongue and looked away. Aurelia started walking again, steps leading to the recruit but she was smart enough to not came too close to the both of them. Jäger watched her every move, she knew it, knew everything. She’s been to the other two before.

She didn’t say a word about what she was thinking, looking at Jackson’s slumped down form.

“Take him. We’re heading back.”

Then her gaze moved to him, eyes not giving away a single hope of reaction. He had to look away.

When they arrived back on the base it was still the same night, the same darkness around them and the same moon watching them but it felt ages ago when Jäger walked with Bandit to the helicopter waiting for them, fingers interlaced.

They took him away from him, to take care of him, to prepare everything, to protect him, _to save him?_ He can’t be saved. Welcome to doom, my darling, you’re going to spent it together with me and there’s no turning back now. No, no my darling, no one cares that you didn’t asked for that fate, especially me, I’m just going to continue loving you.

When he opens the door to their shared room, it felt again as if he closed it years ago. He just stands there in the middle of the room, looking at his surroundings but spacing out continuously. Eventually his gaze fell on his bed illuminated by the damn moonlight. Something caught his attention, glistening in the cold light like it waited for him there, now welcoming him. He walked up next to his bed, already shaking when he bent down to pick it up. The surface of the plastic was smooth in his hand and pain bloomed in his chest. He down on the mattress, holding the fake teeth in both hands like his most important treasure. The tips of the canines were poking in his skin while he curled himself around it as regretful tears streamed down his eyes, he’s tugging at his hair desperately like Hartwich had been before. He would do it again if he was given the chance. He knew it. That’s what comes out when he can’t stand the thought of Dom getting older and older, every waking moment having to fear the day when he will be gone forever. Now he is neither dead nor alive. No hell or heaven, he’s forever stuck in the mist.

_I love you._

_I’m so sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I delivered some feelings with this piece, now I'm dying to know what you think of it. My prompt was "You humans are always so gullible." I wanted to tell you that at the end in fear that it will give away something when I said it right at the beginning.
> 
> I wasn't able to betaread it fully, I was interrupted by my neighbours bf who decided today would be a good day to spice the pumpkin soup with his fingertip. First aid incoming, but yeah, that's the reason why there wasn't enough time for me to finish reading before I had to go to work. :D
> 
> Anyways, if there are any questions remaining then tell me, I build more background knowledge and mechanincs that weren't even talked of there so if you're interested in getting to know some more of what I imagined how things work feel free to ask, I won't bite.
> 
> Stay safe and sane, you guys.
> 
> I'm out until later, see ya!


End file.
